


I wanna steal your soul, and hide you in my treasure chest

by Toomanyfandoms99



Series: Reality Weaver’s Web [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece & Rome, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Ancient Greece, Asphodel Meadows, BAMF Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Castiel as Hades, Charon - Freeform, Courtship, Dean Winchester as Persephone, Drama & Romance, Dreams vs. Reality, Engagement, Erebus - Freeform, Family Drama, Fate & Destiny, Fields of Asphodel, Greece, Hades Castiel, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Pavilion of Judgement, Persephone Dean, Persephone Goes Willingly With Hades (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Pomegranate Seeds, Propositions, Reality Bending, River Styx, Romance, Sweet Hades (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-07-25 15:09:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20027848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toomanyfandoms99/pseuds/Toomanyfandoms99
Summary: Persephone struggled to sit up, placing palms against the seat as he blinked over at who was to blame for this.His mother had told him about this man, one of the oldest gods in existence.  He was the forgotten brother, cast down to the Underworld for no reason at all besides drawing the wrong straw.Demeter told him that this god was cruel, ugly, and twisted, and that this god’s name was Hades.What Persephone saw, when he set eyes upon Hades’s profile, was the complete opposite.Persephone could almost say he was beautiful.





	1. A NOT-SO-HOSTILE SITUATION

**Author's Note:**

> The title was taken from the song “hostage” by Billie Eilish. 
> 
> Any Shakespearean vibes were completely intentional.

Cast of Characters

Dean Winchester as Persephone  
Castiel as Hades  
Mary Winchester as Demeter  
Jo Harvelle as Artemis  
Gabriel as Hermes 

Persephone didn’t stop fighting until Hades’ words softened him.

He knew his mother Demeter would be worried about him, doing all she could to get him back swiftly. But it didn’t change the situation he found himself in, and how he couldn’t escape.

Persephone was tending to the rose garden in his mother’s palace, using his powers to ensure no flowers wilted or drooped from thirst. He knew how the sun could be unrelenting at times, disturbing the eternal spring that made Greece beautiful.

Then, the ground split beneath his feet, a yawning fissure splitting the beautiful rose garden in half.

Persephone backpedaled to no avail, sensing a mechanical mass and fiery horses fly above him. A hand reached out and grabbed his pearly white tunic, lifting him onto the mass’s surface by his chest.

He barely had time to scream as the chariot fell back into the fissure, horses breathing Greek blue fire through their nostrils. The black stallions cast them downwards, into an endless black hole of dirt and nothing.

Persephone struggled to sit up, placing palms against the seat as he blinked over at who was to blame for this.

His mother had told him about this man, one of the oldest gods in existence. He was the forgotten brother, cast down to the Underworld for no reason at all besides drawing the wrong straw.

Demeter told him that this god was cruel, ugly, and twisted, and that this god’s name was Hades.

What Persephone saw, when he set eyes upon Hades’s profile, was the complete opposite.

Persephone could almost say he was beautiful.

He raked his gaze over Hades’ hair, darker than any pitch black night, and skin as tan as fire itself. Hades looked deceptively young in comparison to Zeus and Poseidon, who Persephone recalled to be wizened older men. He observed the massive cloak, turning Hades’ body into an ever-shifting shadow, mingling with the darkness.

As they fell, Persephone swallowed thickly and ignored the winds buffeting them from underneath. He watched as the nothing became something, a ring of fire lighting the way for the stallions, who were more skeletal than alive.

They fell through fire, but Persephone did not feel an inkling of heat. He felt cold, the icy wind biting at his bare arms and lower legs. The full implications of the past minute hit him like a tidal wave.

That’s when Persephone yelled, “DON’T YOU KNOW WHAT YOU’VE DONE?!”

The fire turned blue, the edges of it falling from existence, another layer emerging so quickly Persephone snapped his head to the side.

The sky was an endless red, crimson as blood and completely cloudless. It was as if someone streaked a red-soaked paintbrush across the entirety of the Underworld, with the sole purpose of making it as dull as possible.

The wind caught against the bottom of the chariot, and Persephone leaned down.

The Underworld looked like its own city, if everything magnificent about it had been burnt to cinders. Several rivers acted as veins to the whole picture, stemming off its heart: Hades’ onyx palace. Persephone saw how each fiery river acted as dividers between every form of punishment, and the screams in each one were suddenly heard, the worst symphony he could ever imagine. Pain varied in specific degrees, and Persephone watched the stallions even out the chariot, sailing east by the wind. 

The ground came to meet them fast, but the descent was surprisingly smooth, the fire-breathing monstrosities leading the chariot past orange fields towards the palace. The horses halted by the marble steps, and Persephone realized their eyes were rubies, as blind as bats.

Before Persephone could so much as take a breath, a hand tore him from the chariot, and he yelped.

Hades’ grip was as tight as steel as he dragged Persephone’s feet across the ground, and he tried to claw it away with his other hand.

“STOP IT! STOP!” Persephone yelled, beating away his arm and digging his feet into the granite ground.

Instead of listening, Hades simply used his other arms to lift Persephone in the air, sweeping him up in his arms.

“HEY!” Persephone punched at Hades’s chest and swatted at his forearm repeatedly. “YOU CAN’T JUST CARRY PEOPLE!”

Hades lifted his chin and carried Persephone up the marble steps, undeterred by his protests and hits. They reached the top and the palace doors swung open on command.

Persephone kept swatting. “DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU’VE DONE?!” He heard his voice echo as the doors swung closed, revealing an ornate throne room. Persephone didn’t register it, his eyes filling with tears.

He was all alone here.

Persephone inhaled sharply. “LET ME GO!”

Hades continued down the hallway, a large room at the end of it. Persephone tried to scramble away, but Hades’ grip was too tight.

The large room opened, and Persephone caught sight of a bedroom. Hades lead them inside, the doors closing.

Persephone felt fear sweep through him, the color leaving his cheeks entirely. Dread replaced it, dread and danger, and Persephone was deposited on the bed.

Persephone pulled his knees to his chest, curling into a defensive ball. He still managed to shoot Hades a glare, and the god paced in front of him.

“HEY!” Persephone barked. “DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU JUST DID?!”

Hades halted, peering down at Persephone for the first time. His eyes were made of the same blue fire that his horses breathed, and Dean was shocked that they weren’t made of ash instead.

Hades was quite...handsome.

Persephone shook his head, exhaling deeply, his racing heart slowing. “Why did you do this to me?” His eyes watered. “I never did anything to you!”

Hades suddenly knelt in front of Persephone, crouched beside the bed. Persephone peered over his legs, his chin on his knees.

Hades said, in a soft timbre that reminded Persephone of warm crackling fireplaces, “are you done exhausting yourself? Will you allow me to speak?”

Persephone comprehended details, now that he had gained a semblance of control. The bed he was on was adorned with red silk, the frame made of oak. The carpets were maroon, patterned with black swirls like the river veins he saw. Hades was clothed entirely in black, a silver circlet of iron perched atop his head. Hades was not pale like Demeter had said, but forged of fire, red and orange and blue. If Hades’ finely-sculpted face was any indication, his body was most certainly chiseled underneath the mass of velvet fabric.

What else had Demeter and the elder gods lied about in regards to Hades?

Persephone was suddenly struck at how far removed his influence was on this situation. Hades was a king, and had an advantage against a minor god of the spring.

If Persephone were to make a move against Hades, especially here, would he get a say in what happened next?

Hades waited patiently as Persephone’s mind ran on overdrive, unmoving as his eyes darted around the bedroom.

Persephone wanted to ask more questions, but knew he had to grant Hades’ request. “You may explain yourself,” Persephone said, a sharp edge to his words.

Hades looked up at Persephone, and said, “I have not been permitted to take a wife.”

Persephone exhaled shallowly, and he blurted, “so you decided to take a husband to spite Zeus?”

Hades, surprisingly, chose not to comment on his outburst. “I did not take-”

“You kidnapped me!” Persephone snorted, waving a hand. “That’s the same as taking!”

Hades fell silent, but he did not look in the least bit angry. “I see that you are still processing.”

“Because you haven’t given me an explanation!”

“You haven’t allowed me to,” Hades countered, his voice shockingly passive.

Persephone fell quiet again, casting his arms about his bent legs.

Hades continued, “I saw you at the equinox, when the flowers were at their most beautiful. I saw you grow roses at Demeter’s palace, and I was intrigued. I went to Zeus to inquire about you. He said you were unspoken for, and I wanted you. Zeus owed me a favor, so he figured it wouldn’t do any harm.”

Persephone snorted, his retort silent but clear.

Hades said, “despite Zeus’s blessing, Demeter would not allow me to even speak to you. I may have,” he looked sheepish all of a sudden, bowing his head, “overreacted.”

Persephone simply blinked at the information, staring at the fabric of his tunic. There were ash marks cast about the pearl fabric, but he was not concerned about it.

Persephone said, “my mother...she would not allow me to see you?”

“She thought, perhaps,” Hades suggested softly, “to protect you.”

Persephone recalled the times Demeter spoke of Hades. He was always painted as the epitome of darkness and evil. A ghostly god made of shadows and smelt of death. A nightmare come to life, who deserved to be cast down, below the other gods.

That was not the image Persephone saw before him. It didn’t make sense, unless-

“Why do the gods hate you?” Persephone asked thoughtfully.

Hades’s gaze skittered across Persephone’s freckled face like a frightened animal, tilting his head to the side in curiously. 

“No one,” he said, “has ever asked me before.”

Persephone lowered his legs, allowing them to skirt the edge of the bed, his sandalled feet resting on the plush carpet. He leaned over slightly, studying Hades as he stared back considerately.

Hades replied, “I was cast down because I am a logician. I never choose sides. I am neutral unless force is warranted and necessary. That,” the full force of Hades’s soft gaze pierced into Persephone, “is why the gods do not like me.”

Persephone stared at his lap. It made sense. He knew the gods were unfair. He knew they may have powers, but they were like humans. Persephone may be able to control plants, but he couldn’t control his emotions. If he was going to get angry, he would rage with the heat of a thousand suns. If he was going to get sad, he would make flowers wilt so they could understand his pain.

Gods, like humans, did stupid and selfish things to make up for past mistakes. 

And what was the gods’ biggest mistake?

Hades.

He was never able to choose sides, so they chose to give Hades his own side. An entirely new plane of existence, where he would remain in solitude and be unfairly hated upon by all those above him.

It made sense, and Persephone found himself aching for Hades.

Persephone slipped off the bed and dropped onto the ground, pulling his legs up to his chest again. Hades allowed him room, sitting a respectful distance away.

Persephone asked softly, “what do you want to happen between us?”

Hades’s eyes widened, Greek fire set alight by his words. “I want us to...speak with one another. I want to know you, fair Persephone. That is all.”

“That is not all.” Persephone shook his head. “Not really. You want me. To own me. I need to make something clear.” He jutted his chin upwards to indicate his status, straightening his posture against the side of the mattress. He wore his usual air of grace as he said, “if you truly want me, you would not hold dominion over me. You would not treat me as you would Cerberus. I am a god,” he emphasized, “and the role of your consort is not one I will take lying down. If you expect me to be wifely, to be your passive little plaything, you have found the wrong object of your affections.” Persephone lowered his head, staring at Hades. “Now do you wish to truly speak with me, or will you hold me captive here until I succumb to your desires?”

Hades’ eyes glittered as he regarded Persephone, his lips parting and his head moving to the side, amazed and inquisitive.

Hades said, “I have made the correct choice.” Persephone thinks he sees a smile in his eyes. “I only wish for us to speak. If...something were to come of this, you will make me very happy, indeed.”

Persephone crossed his arms, lowering his legs a tad and resting his elbows on his knees. “And what say the gods?”

“Since I am not permitted to produce heirs,” Hades replied, “it will not be an issue. If you, however, wish to,” Persephone didn’t miss Hades’s downcast expression, “father children, I would not stop you from,” he forced out, “seeking women.”

Persephone felt his heart aching again, against all odds. He was kidnapped, and he felt sympathy for his captor.

Persephone murmured, “I would not do that. My mother...keeps me locked away so that I can remain her beloved son. She prevents me from,” he revealed, “accepting any of the suitors who try to marry me.” He saw Hades bristle, but remain silent. “She does not want me to leave her care, but I think it’s about time I make my own decision.” Hades waited raptly as Persephone leaned forward. Then, Persephone said, “I find myself intrigued. I want to know you. I will stay, but only for a while. My mother will tear this place apart if I remain for too long.”

Hades inclined his head. “That is all I request.”


	2. OF HORSES AND FIELDS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades murmured, “I hope I am not disturbing you, Persephone.”
> 
> “You are not,” Persephone said demurely. “I wish to...thank you,” he glanced inside his bedroom, “for being kind enough to give me a room.”
> 
> Hades tilted his chin up, remaining unimposing as his eyes peered into Persephone’s. “I did not wish to assume.” Amusement reached his blue fire irises. “I have never been...thanked.” Before Persephone could open his mouth, he stepped sharply to the side. “I wish to show you something you...may enjoy, if you would permit my company.”
> 
> “It is why I am here,” Persephone said, stepping away from the bedroom door, closing it absentmindedly. “You may lead the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Pietas” is a Roman term that I decided to adapt into this Greek myth, and it roughly translates to: duty over love.
> 
> Also, any Shakespearean vibes in this story are completely intentional.

Persephone received a bedroom on the opposite side of Hades’ palace. When he looked at the lighter tones throughout the room, he felt a swoop through his stomach.

Hades was really trying to make him feel at home.

Persephone saw empty planter boxes scattered atop dressers, filled with clothing Hades fashioned himself. They were all deep and dark colors, but Persephone expected that. Seeds were left for the planter boxes, each one unique to the Underworld. The majority of them were dangerous and poisonous, but Persephone recognized the peace offering for what it was. Hades was trying his best to appease him, and Persephone appreciated the effort. 

Persephone slept surprisingly well on the bed provided for him. Hades used his powers to carve the frame from oak. Persephone was given deep purple sheets to go along with it, and they were quite comfortable.

What Persephone expected from Hades’ intrusion upon his life was to be taken as a husband forcefully, not to be treated with excess caution and respect.

Persephone would have to demand answers from the other gods as to why Hades was cast down here, damned for no good reason.

But for now, Persephone heard a knock on his bedroom door.

Since it was the next morning, and not too early, Persephone answered. He had chosen to wear one of Hades’ creations, an orchid-dyed tunic, clearly meant to remind Persephone of home.

Persephone did not miss the way Hades’ eyes roved over him before he ducked his head. Persephone found himself doing the same, taking in an ashen gray outfit tailored to his form.

Persephone was correct in assuming that Hades had an adequate body. Perhaps even more than adequate.

Persephone focused instead on Hades’ crown, which looked to be fashioned from the antlers of a buck. It curved into a perfect circlet, the antlers sticking out on top in small sharp edges. The tips of each branch was dipped in crimson, which he assumed was meant to represent blood. 

It was a stark reminder to Persephone that he was in the Underworld, and no imagination, no matter how creative, could change the fact that he was out of his element.

Hades murmured, “I hope I am not disturbing you, Persephone.”

“You are not,” Persephone said demurely. “I wish to...thank you,” he glanced inside his bedroom, “for being kind enough to give me a room.”

Hades tilted his chin up, remaining unimposing as his eyes peered into Persephone’s. “I did not wish to assume.” Amusement reached his blue fire irises. “I have never been...thanked.” Before Persephone could open his mouth, he stepped sharply to the side. “I wish to show you something you...may enjoy, if you would permit my company.”

“It is why I am here,” Persephone said, stepping away from the bedroom door, closing it absentmindedly. “You may lead the way.”

————

The Asphodel Meadows were placed a few leagues from Hades’ palace, the only mass of growth Persephone saw from the chariot as they entered the Underworld. 

Persephone observed the fields from afar as they neared it, a landscape composed entirely of orange grass. It looked like blazing fire when buffeted by the cold wind, which was most likely Hades’ intention.

They rode on separate horses leisurely, Persephone protesting once he saw only one stallion available. Hades merely raised an eyebrow, clearly expecting Persephone to throw a minor fit. Hades waved a hand and a second stallion approached, one of the eight needed to fly his chariot. Persephone recognized one of the lead stallions as Hades’ due to its blood ruby eyes. For Persephone, he received a horse adorned with unique sapphire eyes. He found the blue eyes comforting.

As the horses puffed out soft bursts of Greek fire, Hades said, “I keep a section of the Asphodel Meadows empty. It is...where I think.”

Persephone listened to his horse clack against the ground, switching from marble to orange grass. Its feet crushed the grass, walking slower to accommodate the terrain change.

Persephone glanced at the ruby eyes of Hades’ horse, and asked, “how do they see if they have jewels for eyes?”

Hades looked at his horse’s glittering jewel eyes, and replied, “they do not need eyes. I bred them from pegasuses, and they soon became skilled in other ways.”

Persephone couldn’t help but frown.

Hades noticed. “Do not pity them. They are quite...unique. They can guide and fly without sight, only by sensing what is around them.”

“Touch over sight?” Persephone looked sadly at his horse. “That doesn’t seem like a fair trade.”

“It is an evolution that occurred over several generations of breeding.” Hades shrugged. “It is because I am...unnatural.”

Persephone glanced grimly at the orange grass. “I see that.”

Hades stiffened, their horses stopping nary a physical or verbal command. Persephone observed their surroundings: an orange wheat field that glared like the flames in a pit of fire, the red sky acting as the edges of the chaos, the part that singed and burned. Rolling hills encompassed their every direction, except from the narrow northward path they arrived on. 

Persephone knew the fiery hills were meant to hide the pain that was happening behind them, the suffering and thousand deaths and eternal screams.

Persephone only heard the calm breeze here. If it were not for the colors, he would think he was back at Demeter’s palace.

He sensed Hades slip off his horse, his boots crunching the grass. Persephone absently did the same, his sandals hitting the ground. In order to gather his thoughts, he stood beside the horse, his palm resting on its skeletal side. The fur was finely brushed, but the stallion’s bones could be partially seen. Persephone could count its ribs if he wanted to, but it was disturbing to ponder. Instead, he dragged his palm across the fur, catching the edges of its magnificent mane. The stallion merely exhaled, as if melting under his attention.

Persephone rounded the horse, standing in front of its face. Its nostrils emitted blue smoke, not enough to leave a mark, but enough to tickle the skin. Persephone smiled wanly as he brought his hand up the stallion’s neck and towards its eyes, drifting down its long nose. Persephone fearlessly gazed into unseeing sapphires, and somehow, the horse knew intuitively to bow its head. Persephone smiled wider, the horse’s nose nudging against his chest, sensing his strong beating heart. The horse grew still for a few beats, and Persephone closed his eyes, chuckling softly.

The long moment broken, the horse tipped its neck up, its nostrils emitting a cloud of blue smoke. The horse got back into position, barely moving or breathing.

Persephone’s smile lingered, and he remembered who he was with.

He took a step back, observing Hades off to the side. The look in Hades’ eyes was something Persephone couldn’t name.

“I thought,” Hades murmured, his gentle voice warming Persephone’s bones, “you were the god of spring.”

Persephone thinks he might make Hades a better god, in time, if his soft reactions were any indication.

Persephone revealed, “Artemis has become like a sister to me. She taught me how to care for animals, and explained they are partially under my dominion.” He cleared his throat, observing the fire grass at his feet. “May I try something?”

Hades inclined his head in admission, endlessly curious.

Persephone closed his eyes, concentrating. He slipped one sandal off, his bare foot on the fields, and then the other, completing the pair. He felt thrumming life where it should not be, in the deepest core of the Earth, where they stood in the Asphodel Meadows. Persephone was amazed at the feeling, and he dropped to a crouch. With his eyes still closed, he splayed out a hand, his palm hovering over the fields. He found a pulse point where he placed his palm, and with his mind, he gave it a nudge.

Persephone opened his eyes, observing a patch of grass grow, from a blade to a reed to wheat. 

Where he expected the growth to stop, it did not.

The wheat split in half, like a flower. Emerging from the middle was a flower Persephone had never seen before. From the reed burst forth an entirely second stem, a new root within a root. The stem had a grape purple bud, and large petals bloomed from it, as crimson as blood. The edges of each petal, shaped like a dewdrop, was the color of the bud, as if dipped in Dionysus’s signature wine.

Once the flower took shape, the growth stopped, the reed dipping a tad as if wilting. 

Persephone was beyond intrigued, and finally remembered to lift his hand away and blink.

He looked up at Hades, and said, “unnatural, indeed.” He rose from his crouch, and Hades observed him as if hypnotized. “But it is still growth,” Persephone half-smiled, “and any growth in the Underworld is...a wonderful surprise.”

Hades tilted his head to the side, once again studying Persephone, trying to comprehend him. He asked, “am I as cruel as you expected?”

“Besides the kidnapping,” Persephone said noncommittally, “perhaps not.”

“I thought-”

“I’m teasing you.” Persephone’s eyes danced. “Doesn’t make it okay, but,” he shrugged. “Is there a specific place we should sit?”

“Come,” Hades requested, stepping forward with his thin cloak floating due to the breeze. Persephone followed without another smart comment, casting a smile towards the stagnant stallions before leaving them.

Hades found the middle spot in the fields, so that the fields and horses were barriers to them. They were in the middle of a fishbowl, the breeze at its most intense but no longer cold.

Hades sat, and Persephone lowered himself across from him.

Hades said, “this is where I come when I am conflicted.”

“So you chose to bring the source of your conflict with you?” Persephone’s mouth twitched upwards, showing Hades it was another joke.

Hades suddenly grew a shade paler, and it contrasted so starkly against the oranges and reds and tans that Persephone wanted to stutter out an apology.

Before he could, Hades said, “I am not allowed on the surface very often. Forgive me for not understanding...some things. You will have to explain.”

Persephone’s face fell. “This is the third time you’ve said something,” he said softly, “that made my heart ache on your behalf.”

“That is not my intention. I do not wish to cause you pain. No more than,” Hades frowned, “you’re already in.”

“I agreed to stay for a few days,” Persephone said. “There’s no need to get melancholic.”

“It is my default.” Hades murmured, “I would like to know about you, now we are in my...so to speak, happy place.”

Persephone placed his palms flat against the grass, shocked when blades grew under his touch. He chuckled softly as blades of orange grass curled around his fingers, lightly holding him in place. He wore them like rings, and caught Hades giving him another curious look.

Persephone said gently, “I suppose the Asphodel Meadows like me. The gardens and plants at my mother’s palace react the same way.”

Hades remained silent, soaking up his words.

Persephone continued, “my mother says when I was born, all the dead plants in Greece grew again, healthier than they had ever been, and my first cries enriched the soil.” He smiled impishly. “I never believed it, but,” he glanced at his grass rings, “maybe she was right. The only problem, though,” his smile wilted, “was that my mother rarely allowed me to leave palace grounds. When I did, I accompanied her to meetings with the higher gods. I remained out of her way. I busied myself by tending to the plants, and my mother can no longer keep the spring alive without me.” 

The full weight of what he just said hit him, then.

Demeter and Persephone worked together to keep an eternal spring. As a result of the kidnapping, the world will stop growing vegetation. Only for a little while, but it will happen because of him. Because of them.

Hades observed Persephone carefully, remaining silent and not providing the answer he so desperately wanted and needed.

But maybe Hades didn’t truly understand. He had his own world beneath the ground. What happened on the surface was of no consequence to him.

Persephone could only pray to Zeus that the cold times wouldn’t be harsh.

Persephone muttered, “there is not much to say about me. I have been sheltered, kept from many suitors vying for me. I do not want any of it.” He found himself saying, “I did not want any of them.”

It was true, and Persephone was more conflicted than ever.

He stared down at the grass, at the wheat fields, at the reeds, at the flower a ways away, at the stallions resting like silent specters.

Persephone suddenly felt a wave of regret, followed by a wave of intense selfishness and melancholy.

He felt selfish for staying, but he wanted to. He felt regret, but the desire to unlock the true nature of Hades was far more prevalent in his mind.

What to do, what to do…

His mother would tell him to choose his duties over desire. ‘Remember pietas,’ she would say.

But Persephone didn’t care about pietas.

He just wanted love.

Persephone asked quietly, “if I were to stay here with you, what would happen?”

Hades looked at him as if he were a creature that was not quite real. “The gods would break down my palace doors and Demeter would snatch you away.”

Persephone hummed. “And what would happen if, say, we made a commitment to one another?”

Hades’ breath caught in his throat. His blue fire eyes were wide as he replied, “you would have to come here, as we are bound together.”

Persephone hummed again. “You’ve given me...a lot to think about.”

“You do not wish to return home?” Hades asked in a choked whisper, incredulous.

“You may have taken me because you were frustrated,” Persephone said, “but I also think it is because...you are lonely. I think that you need someone like me.”

Persephone was just making an assumption, but something in Hades’ eyes meant that his guess rang true.

Persephone heard clacking to the side. He saw Hades’ stallion emit a large cloud of fire.

Hades began to stand. “I must pass judgment. You can...either stay here or go back.”

“How about neither?” Persephone rose defiantly and said, “I told you that I do not want to be treated like a pet. I will go with you.”

“It is not a particularly enjoyable task,” Hades warned quietly.

“I do not expect it to be,” Persephone countered. “I am coming with you.”

Hades raised an eyebrow, and began to walk. “I cannot stop you, so you may accompany me.”

Persephone fell into step beside him as they went to their horses.


	3. SEEDS OF FATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades murmured, “Demeter wants you back.”
> 
> Persephone turned his head sharply, drinking in Hades’s downcast expression. “How do you know this?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter: the introduction of Gabriel as Hermes.
> 
> Next chapter: the introduction of Jo Harvelle as Artemis.

Persephone was out of his depth, but he took the opportunity to observe.

The Pavilion of Judgment was a fairly small building, built in marble like the steps of Hades’ palace. Hades sat on a dais behind a long wooden table, there to pass judgment on the souls dragged through the room in chains. 

Persephone sat on his right side, having changed into a darker cloak at Hades’ insistence his presence remain inconspicuous. 

He listened to the crime listed for each soul, and the sentence Hades passed to them.

Persephone remained silent until there were no more souls, and he was on his horse beside Hades.

Hades said, “you were quiet.”

Persephone listened as the horses clacked against the marble tile, the palace a yawning onyx mass before them. He said absently, “I found myself agreeing with your sentences, so there was no need to protest.”

Hades blinked, then the horses stopped in front of the steps. He slipped off his horse, Persephone doing the same.

As they made the ascent side-by-side, Hades said, “I try to remain...kind, if that’s what you would call it.”

“I would call it rightly just,” Persephone said, gathering the long tunic fabric in his hands so he would not trip. “I would do the same in your place.”

Hades reached the top of the steps faster, halting in front of Persephone and offering a hand. Persephone took the excess fabric in one hand and blushed at the chivalry. He slid their hands together, ascending the rest of the stairs in the beat of a butterfly’s wings. Persephone felt rather warm as their hands remained connected, and they stayed in each other’s orbit, an inch away from touching.

Hades slipped away first, turning around and offering Persephone his arm instead.

Persephone could swear he was flushed red as his hand curled around Hades’ upper arm.

He was surprisingly well-muscled…

“It means a great deal to me that you understand,” Hades said as he guided them into the palace. The cavernous throne room, which was rarely used, made their words echo. “I thought you may condone passing judgments entirely, and would find me...distasteful.”

“For what little you have been given, and how poorly you have been treated,” Persephone said, “I expected you to be cold and uncaring. I would never call you distasteful,” he teased, “unless I were angry with you.”

“I could only imagine,” Hades said smoothly. “I will most certainly keep that in mind.”

They reached Persephone’s bedroom sooner than expected, and Hades halted in front of the door.

Persephone slipped his hand away and stood on tiptoes, his lips catching against Hades’s cheek. His skin was too warm, and rough, but Persephone enjoyed it regardless.

Persephone lowered his feet, leveling out his posture. “I will see you tomorrow, Hades.”

He realized Hades’ eyes were half-lidded, his mind slow to respond from a simple cheek kiss.

Hades murmured dazedly, “sleep well, Persephone.”

Persephone offered Hades a smile and slipped into his bedroom, the door closing with a soft click.

————

“Ooh, la, la,” a familiar voice trilled.

Hades scowled and spun away from the bedroom door. The swift-footed Hermes was in the hallway, wearing a mass of white robes. 

His eyes glowed a mischievous gold as he asked airily, “my, my, what have you gotten yourself into?”

Unfazed, Hades stormed down the hallway, eating up the distance between them, his cape fluttering behind him. “Do you have a message, or have you come to be a nuisance?”

“Yeesh,” Hermes held up his hands, “I guess I came at a bad time.”

Hades crossed his arms and huffed. “What do you want?”

“Demeter,” Hermes enunciated, “wants her son back. Duh!”

Hades sighed. “Persephone does not want to return home yet.”

Hermes searched Hades’ face, flickering from his unwavering gaze to the bedroom. “You’re telling the truth.” He glanced worriedly at Persephone’s door. “How can that be? He wants to...stay? In this horrid place?”

“Yes,” Hades spat, “of his own volition.”

Hermes stared at Hades, then at the door. “You’re playing with fire,” he warned. “You do know that, don’t you?”

Hades merely batted his eyelashes. “It’s a good thing I enjoy playing with fire.”

Hermes gritted his teeth, shook his head, and flew away on his winged sandals.

————

Hades lead Persephone to Erebus, where judged souls were lead to await their permanent fates. Shackled souls were lead by smoky figures to one of several bridges. Souls waited in the middle, with only a scorched field for company as the line progressed.

Hades and Persephone rested near the first bridge, in a secret pathway only gods were permitted to enter. Hades explained it was where he oversaw that Erebus was progressing adequately every day.

Persephone watched souls shuffle by, and felt slightly melancholy on their behalf.

Hades murmured, “Demeter wants you back.”

Persephone turned his head sharply, drinking in Hades’s downcast expression. “How do you know this?”

“Hermes,” Hades supplied.

“And what did you tell him?”

“The truth.” Blue eyes met green tentatively. “That you are here because you want to be here.”

Persephone nodded slowly. “I suppose wanting to be here will not be good enough for them.”

Hades’ spine straightened. “You want me to-”

“Maybe?” Persephone smiled wanly. “I could do far worse than marrying you.”

“No one will bless our union.”

“Zeus will,” Persephone said. “He approved the match.”

“I do not know if he will approve a marriage, especially since you are...valuable.”

“I will decide my own value,” Persephone said haughtily, “and I will decide who I wish to marry.”

Hades, for the first time, smiled. It was ghostly and impish, but it was there.

Hades said, “you may be the god of spring, but you are made of fire. You are young, and bold, and brazen.” He leaned forward. “I like it, far more than I should.”

“My mother should not have imprisoned me,” Persephone said, “if she did not want me to voice my opinions.”

Hades’ gaze went from fond to something resembling disbelief. “You...truly want to remain here with me?”

“We can work something out.”

The gears turned in Hades’ head, and he was shocked still.

“What is it?” Persephone asked in a hushed tone.

“Do you know why,” Hades asked, “I have not allowed you to eat?”

Persephone shook his head.

“Food will bind you here,” Hades revealed, “though the amount of time you can stay depends on how much you eat.”

Persephone observed Hades primly. “Go on.”

“This can be best explained with pomegranate seeds,” Hades said. “Since my pomegranates only grow with twelve seeds, each one represents a month of the year.”

Persephone figured out the rest that was unspoken. “I do want to return to the surface, but I want to return here too.” He sighed, his cheek falling into his palm. “Oh, what to do…”

“Half,” Hades said.

“Oh,” Persephone’s eyes lit up, “a perfect split. I see! Would that work?”

“Yes.” A frown marred Hades’ face. “You can’t go back once you’ve had the seeds. The effect is quite irreversible.” His gaze turned pleading. “You have to be serious about staying. I do not want to cause you more pain.”

Persephone gazed upon the sad souls shuffling to their respective bridges, chains dragging behind them.

Persephone said, “I will think on it.”

—————

Persephone was plunged into a deep sleep when his dream shifted. From a meadow to a chamber encompassed in darkness.

A woman stood in the vast nothingness. “Dean Winchester,” she said to him.

“Huh?” Persephone felt his body stand in front of the woman. “I am Persephone, god of the spring.”

“But you have a mortal form,” the woman said, “do you not?”

Persephone was shocked to his core. “I have gone by Dean on occasion.” His mouth dried, and his heart raced. “How do you know that?”

“I know all,” the woman said.

Persephone narrowed his eyes at the woman, with soft brown hair, golden eyes, and caramel skin. She wore the garb of a goddess, golden jewels paired with a pearly white gown.

Persephone asked, “are you Hera?”

“That old bat?” The woman wrinkled her nose and recoiled. “No, Dean. My people call me the Reality Weaver.”

“Your...people?”

“I am not Greek,” she offered.

“How are you speaking Greek?”

“I am,” she said carefully, “a higher being.”

Persephone clasped his hands behind his back, their shaking betraying his nervousness. He had never dreamt of something so strange before.

“I think I would rather not know,” Persephone said decisively. “Why have you hijacked my dreams tonight, Reality Weaver?”

“I sensed...apprehension, in regards to your situation. I want to give you clarity.”

“I hoped that would not show.” Persephone said suspiciously, “I do not trust those who enter my mind without permission. Why should I accept a single word you say?”

“Because I seek to guide you,” the Reality Weaver said. “That is all. I will release you from your sleep when the discussion has concluded, and a decision has been made final.”

Persephone regarded the woman, and how she seemed trustworthy. He could only pray to the gods for mercy should he make the wrong decision. He sincerely hoped this was not a trickster, meant to bring him ruin all for a laugh.

Persephone said, “what is your guidance?”

The Reality Weaver replied unceremoniously, “eat the six pomegranate seeds.”

At Persephone’s perplexed reaction, the Reality Weaver continued.

“My task as a higher being is to ensure you are paired with Castiel.”

“Cas-ti-who?!”

“Hades,” the Reality Weaver corrected. “You know Castiel as Hades.”

Persephone loosened his tense shoulders, allowing her to explain further.

The Reality Weaver said, “I am what you would call a Fate. It is my job to make sure everything happens as it should. What should, and must, happen, is this,” she paused, “you are to eat exactly six seeds, which will divide the year in two. During this first split, you will remain in the Underworld for six full moons, during which time you will wed and love Hades. After this period of six full moons, you will return to the surface, living in Demeter’s palace while you make the world grow again for another six full moons. This back-and-forth is your destiny, meant to be carried out until your last breath. This is the cycle that must, and will, happen. Do you understand?”

Persephone nodded numbly. “You are a Fate. I do not have much choice, do I?”

The Reality Weaver smiled wanly. “You have a choice. You could always ignore me. You could choose Hades, or you could choose Demeter, but you cannot have both. This option allows both of your worlds to coexist.”

“So it would be in my best interest,” Persephone summarized, “to eat the six seeds.” He inclined his head in a nod. “It would be a shame to not have closure with my mother. I at least need that.”

“If you ever find yourself wavering,” the Reality Weaver said, “remember this: you are Fated to be with Hades. Nothing can change Fate.”

The dream faded, and Persephone awoke.

————

Persephone dressed himself in a purposefully- short frock that day, the fabric dyed with the juice of red-purple grapes. He fashioned himself the jewelry he sorely missed on the surface: dark-beaded bracelets and ornate rings, golden and set with several different gemstones. He set three bracelets on each arm, and a unique ring on every digit. 

Except his left ring finger.

Persephone also made himself a golden circlet to resemble his minor god status, thin and shaped like a halo, laurel leaf carvings signifying his duty as a plant god.

He set the circlet in his blonde hair, and there was a knock on his door.

Persephone crossed the room, smiling at the plants already beginning to emerge from their soil boxes. He tugged open the door, and heard Hades hitch his breath.

Persephone lifted his chin, looking up as Hades looked down at him, utterly entranced. “Is there something you’d like to say, my king?”

Persephone said the term to get a rise out of Hades, but he seemed to enjoy it quite a bit. 

Hades’ lip curled upwards as much as he was able. “Fair and sweet Persephone,” he fell to his knees, looking up at him reverently, “what is your decision?”

Persephone, who had not touched Hades since the cheek kiss, rested his hand on Hades’ jaw. He kept Hades’ face at an angle as he watched Persephone. He hardly moved a muscle, his fire eyes darting from Persephone’s legs, which were bare to the mid-thigh, up over the fabric and towards Persephone’s face.

Persephone said, “six pomegranate seeds.”

Hades seemed to exhale for the first time all morning, his eyes fluttering closed. He brought up a hand to touch Persephone’s, still on Hades’ cheek. “I know we hardly know one another,” his eyes opened, and he breathed, “but I do not know what would happen if I lost you now.”

Persephone suddenly saw himself how Hades must see him, in this outfit especially: a savior from above, someone Hades thinks he does not deserve.

Persephone suggested, “let us talk in the fields.”

Hades nodded, rising to his feet, Persephone’s hand falling to his side.


	4. AN UNDERTAKING OF MAGNIFICENT PROPORTIONS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades split apart a pomegranate with a silver knife. Persephone counted exactly twelve seeds.
> 
> He picked out six of the seeds, setting them in front of him. He looked at Hades, who looked at him expectantly.
> 
> “Are you sure, my angel?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the final chapter: Mary Winchester as Demeter.

Persephone found the flower he made bloom in the Asphodel Meadows, choosing to sit beside it and smile. Hades chose to sit on the flower’s other side, allowing it to fill the short space between them.

Persephone took in Hades’ rich crimson clothing, how it complimented his tan pallor and the orange grass. He wore a circlet of silver, a single blood diamond binding it together.

Persephone said, “tell me about you.”

Hades’ eyebrow shot up. “Me?”

“If you wish to know about me,” Persephone said lightly, “I must also know about you.”

“That is fair.” Hades’ eyes glittered in amusement. “Do you wish to know about the bad parts or the good parts?”

“I already know the bad parts,” Persephone said sadly. “Tell me about the good. It will cheer me up.”

“You may find this hard to believe,” Hades said, “but I was a mischievous child.”

Persephone caught a hint of dry humor and smiled. “I’ll have you making jests in no time. What is a trick you pulled?”

“Hermes and I used to...get along in our younger years. He once convinced me to...steal Zeus’s thunderbolt.”

Persephone’s mouth fell open, and he gasped in delight. “Really?!”

“I hid it in Poseidon’s palace,” Hades revealed. “Those two wrestled for ages before they realized it was me.”

Persephone chuckled. “That’s rather funny. You aren’t so moody after all.”

“Moody?” Hades’ soft smile widened. “You’ve done wonders for me already. I hope you know that.”

“I gathered.” Persephone observed the flower, which remained resplendent amongst harsh conditions. “I received a dream last night,” he found himself admitting. “It was from a Fate.”

Hades’ posture straightened to indicate his shock. “A Fate? By the gods.”

“She told me to remain by your side,” Persephone said, “and the order comforted me.”

“Six seeds,” Hades echoed. “It would indeed provide a perfect balance.”

“Yes,” Persephone said, “it is so I can see my mother. I need to...say some things to her.”

“Uh oh.”

Persephone exhaled a laugh. “The Fate helped me with the slight doubt in my decision. I no longer have that doubt.”

“I am pleased by your decision. Thank you,” Hades murmured, “for taking a chance.”

Persephone reached out, taking the hand Hades had in his lap. Hades allowed it, bringing the hand to his lips. He kissed the hand, and Persephone felt like a prince that would get to ride into the sunset with his beloved.

They held hands for a long while, not breaking apart until the horse’s fire indicated the next passing of judgment.

————

Hades split apart a pomegranate with a silver knife. Persephone counted exactly twelve seeds.

He picked out six of the seeds, setting them in front of him. He looked at Hades, who looked at him expectantly.

“Are you sure, my angel?”

Persephone blushed. “I am sure, my king.”

Persephone dropped the six seeds into his palm, Hades watching as they passed his lips.

Persephone swallowed the seeds, surprised that they had a shot of pomegranate juice within them.

For a long moment, nothing happened. Hades watched, and Persephone waited.

Then, he felt something bloom in his stomach, the warmth spreading to his chest and throughout his veins. Persephone closed his eyes and exhaled, a necklace made of silver appearing around his collarbone, clasping to the back of his neck.

He peered down at the necklace, noticing a silver coin dangling from the chain, resembling the preferred mode of payment for Charon the Underworld Ferryman. Persephone turned the coin over, observing a carving of an oak tree, and a symbol resembling infinity on the back.

Persephone rose from his seat, and felt his legs wobble.

He fell into Hades’ waiting arms, and he murmured, “it will pass in a moment. Just relax. Breathe into me.”

Persephone melted in the embrace, taking deep breaths through his nose. Hades curled his arms defensively around his sides, pulling them together. Persephone rested his head on his collarbone while Hades pressed his lips into his hair.

Hades kept murmuring soft words to relax his muscles and mind, and Persephone did so. He cast one arm around Hades’s hip while the other palm was placed flat against his chest for leverage. Persephone was shocked to feel a strong heartbeat beneath Hades’ thick layers of clothing.

The required minute passed, and then another.

Persephone took a half-step back, looking up at Hades. Neither of them moved where their hands lingered, and neither looked away from each other’s gaze.

Persephone leaned up on tiptoes, his palm splaying against Hades’ chest while the other locked around his opposite shoulder.

Hades’ heart raced.

Persephone leaned further upwards, closing his eyes and tipping his head forward. He felt Hades’ touch come alive at his sides, holding him close as Hades leaned down.

Their lips touched, and Persephone felt himself being lifted in the air, his mind whooshing as his legs instinctively wrapped around Hades’ waist. Hades’ lips came to meet his fully, and they tasted like fruit and fire and nectar and sugar and smoke and salt.

Persephone exhaled shakily as they pulled apart and met again, a different warmth from before setting his nerves alight. A wave of pleasure spread as the following kiss deepened and deepened, until they couldn’t breathe.

Hades pulled back with a sigh, holding Persephone in his arms like he was weightless. Persephone opened his eyes and smiled, brushing their noses and foreheads together. He chuckled, catching a genuine smile on Hades’s face, stuck there for a moment.

Persephone murmured, “is that a smile I see?”

Hades’ lips pulled back, revealing his teeth in a wry grin. Persephone laughed as Hades’ cheeks tinged pink, complimenting his skin tone.

Persephone brushed their noses together, eyes half-lidded. “Does this make me your consort?”

Hades nodded, lowering Persephone onto the table behind him. Persephone sat pliantly, Hades dropping to his knees. Persephone fought the urge to cast his leg towards Hades, make him curl his hand over his tendon and kiss it.

Hades stuck his fingers in a side pocket, revealing a thick silver ring, which he placed in his palm. Persephone forgot to breathe as he examined the ring in Hades’ palm, inlaid with small emeralds.

“Fair Persephone,” Hades said, his voice deeper than it was before the kiss, “will you marry me?”

Persephone felt several emotions at once, but watering eyes prevented any of them from shining through. 

“Yes,” Persephone breathed, nodding furiously.

Hades did not delay, rising up and slipping the ring on Persephone’s only bare finger. It contrasted beautifully with the gold, and Persephone fell into Hades again, their lips meeting again and again.

————

The next morning, Hades found Persephone in the Asphodel Meadows, lying leisurely on the orange grass.

Hades took a few beats to rake his gaze over his betrothed’s chosen outfit: a thin wrap that covered from torso to mid-thigh, dyed the color of a serpent’s scales. Persephone lay with his eyes closed, his hand hovering off the ground and making a paintbrush motion. The grass blades grew and bent and swayed to Persephone’s will, and Hades knew he liked the feel of pure life, even in the Underworld.

Hades dropped to a crouch beside him, and Persephone’s mouth quirked upwards at his shadow. He was silent for a moment, and Hades began counting the freckles on Persephone’s face, which were a slight brown tone despite not being near a sun.

Persephone murmured, “are you going to stare all day?”

“Perhaps,” Hades said.

Persephone opened his eyes, green-gold on blue. “I want to marry you tomorrow.”

Hades’ eyes sparkled, a small smile lingering. “As you wish, my sweet.”

“There is one thing I ask,” Persephone said softly. “I would like Artemis to come here. She is a sister to me, and she can bless our union.”

Hades’ gaze darted from his eyes to the grass in uncertainty.

“She will be happy for me. Once I explain,” Persephone said unwaveringly, “she will help me prepare for the ceremony.”

Hades murmured, “if that is your wish, I will allow her into the Underworld.”

“Thank you.” Persephone’s bright smile made the risk worth it, Hades thinks. “Maybe Hermes can perform the ceremony,” Persephone said wistfully, “considering he is a third party god, as you once were.”

Hades found himself nodding. “I will see what can be done.”

“Do not worry too much,” Persephone said lightly. “I will deal with repercussions in my own time. For now,” he grasped Hades’ hand, bringing it to his lips, “I want to be happy.”

Hades found himself inclining his head slowly. “I want that too.”

————

“Have you gone,” Hermes asked, dangerously and incredulously, “completely insane?!”

“Not at all,” Hades said.

“But,” Hermes waved his hands, “you kidnapped him days ago! What is going on with you?! You have never acted this way before!”

“We have never seen clearer,” Hades replied calmly. “We want to marry tomorrow. Will you perform the ceremony or not?”

Hermes sighed. “Do you have any idea what’s been going on since you kidnapped Persephone? Demeter wants your head on a spike! The plants are dying! The gods are choosing a punishment for you as we speak!”

“No punishment can be worse than the one I’m living in,” Hades said. “I have been cast down here for no reason at all, and I have made the best of it. I may have gone a little mad. That is true.” His voice raised a tad. “I do not care what the gods say or think. Hermes,” he huffed, “we have been close since we were young. I appeal to your friendship now because I have fallen in love,” he soldiered on, “and I have no one to trust except you to perform the ceremony.”

Hermes raked golden eyes over Hades. “The greatest impediment of them all. Love.”

“I once felt as you do,” Hades said, “you know this.”

Hermes nodded and sighed again. “I will perform the ceremony. Of course, for my dear friend, I will.”

————

Artemis took in the contents of the bedroom.

Persephone was sitting on the mattress, feet tucked under legs. He was using his powers to design wedding attire, the fabric the purest white she had ever seen. The room was lived in, comfortable, homely.

Artemis dropped onto the mattress with her mouth falling open. 

Persephone grinned at her, uncaring of her reaction. “Lovely to see you, Arty. I’m glad you made it here.”

Artemis blinked rapidly. “Percy…you have some serious explaining to do. You need to start talking right now,” she said dangerously, “because everyone is worried sick about you.”

Persephone couldn’t help but smile, and coo, “Arty, it’s my wedding day. I’m getting married today! Hades is not,” he shook his head, a bout of melancholy threatening to drown him, “he’s not at all what you must think.”

Artemis inhaled sharply. “Did he put you under a spell? Did he use his powers to hypnotize you?”

Persephone laughed. “You’re silly, Arty. I’m perfectly alright.”

“We’ve been told all our lives to fear him,” Artemis reminded him. “Are you telling me that everyone lied for no reason?”

“Yes,” Persephone sang, nodding, “they’re hiding their own shame. And I know you must think I’m,” he lowered the unfinished wedding robe in his lap, “crazy, but if you knew him, you would understand.”

“But he kidnapped you!” Artemis exclaimed. “You hardly know each other, and you want to marry him! You have so many options. So many suitors. What are you doing?”

Persephone placed a hand on hers, speaking calmly. “Arty, I am doing this because no one will ever be good enough for me. Not in my mother’s eyes. She’s kept me in a gilded cage for too long.” He huffed. “Nothing I say will make you understand that I’m doing this of my own free will, that I...love him of my own free will. I wanted you to be the witness, but,” he shrugged, lowering his head, “you don’t have to. You can go.”

“That’s not what I’m saying, Percy,” Artemis said gently. “This is just...a lot to take in.” She took a breath. “Are you sure this isn’t Stockholm Syndrome?”

Persephone shook his head numbly. “He hasn’t done anything untoward. Not even close. My mind is clearer than it’s ever been.”

Artemis placed her opposite hand atop Persephone’s. “Okay,” she breathed. “I’ll be here for you.”

Persephone tossed his arms around her, tugging her into a hug. Artemis laughed as Persephone nuzzled her long blonde hair.

“Thank you,” Persephone muffled.

————

“Wait,” Artemis said incredulously, “Hades isn’t a pale ugly monster?”

Persephone giggled. “He is none of those things.”

“Okay,” Artemis’s mouth quirked upwards, “I need to see him.”

————

“Arty?!”

Artemis whirled around, then frowned. She narrowed her eyes and said brusquely, “Hermes. A pleasure.”

Hermes grinned, his golden eyes set alight. “I’m so glad someone else is here to witness this insanity. Welcome, dear sister.”

“Don’t let either of them hear you,” Artemis hissed. “I haven’t seen my friend this happy in ages.”

“I haven’t seen mine happy...ever.” Hermes shook his head in disbelief. “It’s been a week, hasn’t it?”

“That’s for sure,” Artemis agreed.

————

Hermes stuck his head in Persephone’s bedroom. “Are we ready?”

Hermes caught sight of Persephone’s outfit, and Artemis placing a crown in his blonde hair.

“Oh,” Hermes said to himself, “he’s ready.”


	5. A STRANGE NEW WORLD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades had rarely been happy. Throughout his terrible life, there were few times he recalled smiling, or laughing, or feeling the emotion known as happiness.
> 
> He felt it now, more than ever before, with Persephone dozing beside him in bed.

Artemis and Persephone walked down the hallway arm-in-arm. They entered the throne room, Hermes wearing a golden wrap and Hades in his usual black.

Artemis glanced at Hades and giggled into Persephone’s shoulder. “Gods Almighty.”

Persephone huffed out a laugh. 

They made themselves known, both gods resplendent as they joined the other two.

Artemis watched, as they drew nearer, how Hades and Persephone only had eyes for each other.

Artemis thinks she did a good job helping with Persephone’s pure white robes, and the bronze crown with flower petal etchings. Persephone’s beauty was on full display, making up for the lack of gaudiness, shining with the intensity of a thousand suns. He had moved his silver ring to his opposite hand, prepared for what was to come.

Hades, to Hermes’ and Artemis’ ultimate shock, cut a magnificent figure in tailored black clothing. It was all quite simple, the only adornment being a silver crown with rubies. 

Artemis caught Hermes’ gaping mouth as the couple stood across from each other. Hermes and Artemis bridged the gaps on both sides, creating a strange rhombus.

Artemis and Hermes never expected to see this in their long lives.

Hermes received a glance from Hades, and he remembered to begin.

Artemis could tell Persephone and Hades hardly heard a word of it. They barely blinked as Persephone tilted his head up and Hades lowered his down.

Artemis may be imagining it, but she swore she saw the fearsome Hades smile at Persephone.

Artemis took note of the rings as they were exchanged. Hades had chosen a golden ring for Persephone, and Persephone chose a silver one for Hades. She caught the striking softness in Hades’ gaze as he slipped the ring on Persephone’s finger, and the pure smile on Persephone’s face as she did the same for Hades.

Persephone got the literal god of death to soften, a once cruel god to fall in love with him.

Artemis watched the new couple kiss, and truly felt elated on Persephone’s behalf.

————

The last time Persephone was in Hades’ bedroom, he was frightened. He was curled up in a ball, waiting to be taken forcibly.

It was only a few days ago, but it felt like longer.

Persephone had changed in such a short time. He knew how it looked, but the gods would never understand the truth.

But he did, and Hades did, and that was enough.

Persephone glided towards the bed and jumped, spinning onto his back as he hit the mattress. He laughed and removed the drooping crown from his head, casting it away with a hand wave. He splayed his arms around the cloudy mattress, resting his head on a pillow. “Come here, husband.”

Persephone heard candles being lit, the mattress dipping by his legs.

Hades was hovering over him in no time at all, their hearts racing in tandem with each other. He felt Hades nose on his jaw, murmuring roughly into his neck, “you are beautiful, my sweet. So unbelievably radiant.”

“You are handsome as well,” Persephone breathed.

Hades shifted, his head hovering over Persephone. The candlelight cast them both in orange glows, and Persephone’s breath hitched at how the color bathed Hades’ skin in brilliance.

Hades’ voice took on a gravelly tone as he said, “I want it to be perfect for you. Allow me to care for you.”

Persephone framed Hades’ cheeks with his hands, drinking him in for a long moment. Then, with a soft sigh, he said, “I will repay you in kind.”

Hades dipped down, their lips meeting for a long kiss. “You will love what I do, my flower.”

“Aren’t you about to...deflower me?”

Hades shook his head. “You will remain pure, my dearest husband. You will bloom.”

Persephone blushed, prominent even in the candlelight. “Help me with my robes.”

————

Hades had rarely been happy. Throughout his terrible life, there were few times he recalled smiling, or laughing, or feeling the emotion known as happiness.

He felt it now, more than ever before, with Persephone dozing beside him in bed.

Hades was not the wedding kind. Not until the enigma that was Persephone paid his atrocity with kindness, spoke to him with a fire that Hades would gladly meet with his own. Persephone looked at him and saw him for who he truly was, the first person to ever care enough to see behind the visage that Zeus created.

Hades waited for Persephone to awaken, taking in his form. He thinks it would take him an eternity to count the freckles on Persephone’s skin. It would take him even longer to memorize his every movement, how his eyelashes fluttered in sleep, how his nose sometimes scrunched as if being tickled by the air, how he curled into himself a little, but faced towards Hades, a sign of trust. Hades wanted to count the hairs on Persephone’s blonde head, which were lighter and which were darker. He wanted to skim his fingertips along the base of Persephone’s jaw, trace his facial structure until Persephone laughed.

Hades had fallen in love, and he was happy.

“Are you going to stare all day?”

Hades observed Persephone’s lips curve into a smile, and realized he didn’t notice the change in his breathing pattern. He was too far into his own thoughts.

Hades echoed, “perhaps.”

Persephone’s eyes fluttered open, and they were the purest sight Hades had ever witnessed. “You were right,” he murmured. “I do not feel unclean, or impure.”

“It is your light,” Hades said assuredly. “You cannot be tainted, my sweet Persephone.”

Persephone rolled onto his side, his palm resting on his cheek. His eyes shimmered. “Is that your way of saying I’m beautiful?”

Hades hummed. “I will find many ways to tell you.”

Persephone propped himself on an elbow. “What’s the itinerary for today, husband?”

“What itinerary?”

Persephone downright smirked, mischief flashing in his eyes. Before Hades could fully register it, Persephone had pinned him against the mattress, sitting upon his thighs and smiling. He slipped the sheets down, exposing Hades entirely to his gaze. Persephone placed a kiss to his lips, then began his descent further downwards. 

His eyes flickered upwards as he said, “I expect to be repaid in kind.”

Hades made a little noise and said, “I will be more than kind, my dear.”

————

Demeter practically ran out of Charon’s ferry boat, gathering Persephone into her arms. “By the gods. My darling boy. Oh, gods.”

Persephone did not hug back.

Demeter stepped away, eyes searching his face frantically. “What has that monster done to you?”

After a day of passionate and pleasurable lovemaking, Persephone could safely say that Hades was not a monster. 

“He has not hurt me,” Persephone said numbly, the thought of Hades hurting him making him feel ill, like his mouth was stuffed with ash.

“Oh, thank Zeus!” Demeter grasped his hands. “We must return to the palace at once.”

She began to tug, but Persephone held fast.

“What are you doing?” Demeter tried to read Persephone’s face. “The plants are dying! We must work together to help them.”

“I cannot leave.”

Demeter blinked. “What do you mean you can’t...you can’t...you...you didn’t.” Her face twisted. “Tell me you didn’t eat.”

Persephone remained silent and stoic.

Demeter put her hand over her mouth. “That monster has you! Oh gods!”

Before she could begin sobbing, Persephone said, “I will return in six full moons. The cycle must continue forevermore. Do you understand?”

Demeter’s eyes watered, and she sniffled to prevent tears. “He tricked you, didn’t he?”

“No.”

Demeter blinked again. “What do you mean ‘no’?”

“I was not tricked, or coerced, or did anything I didn’t want to do of my own free will.”

“How can that be?” Demeter asked incredulously. “Why would you eat the food if you knew?!”

“Because I want to stay here.”

“With him?!” Demeter glanced down, and gasped. “My sweet boy,” she sniffled, looking at the ring, “what foolish thing have you done?”

“It was not foolish.” Persephone huffed. “I know it must seem that way, but I did not take this decision lightly.”

Demeter’s face contorted. “You married him?!”

“Mother,” Persephone said shortly, “I love him.”

Demeter searched his face again, then looked up into the crimson sky. “The gods have cursed me. They have cursed my son into loving a monster.”

“Mother,” Persephone barked, a burst of fire surging through him, “Hades is not a monster!”

Demeter recoiled. She looked curiously at Persephone, at his face during his outburst.

“Oh gods,” Demeter murmured, “what has he done to you?”

“He’s done nothing to me,” Persephone said calmly. “This is me. If you hadn’t kept me locked away, you would know that.”

“Locked away? What do you mean?”

“You denied every suitor that wanted me,” Persephone accused.

Demeter sighed, and did not deny it. “No one is good enough for you, my light.”

“I decided that for myself,” Persephone said. “A Fate only cemented my decision.”

“What does a Fate,” Demeter asked confusedly, “have to do with this?”

“Everything,” Persephone countered. “A Fate came to me in a dream. She said I must remain by Hades’ side. And so I shall.” He took a step back. “Six full moons, and I will see you again.”

Persephone went to the dock of the River Styx, a short few paces away. Charon was on his ferry, a skeleton man waiting for acknowledgment.

Persephone said, “Charon.”

The skeleton man stepped onto the dock, a lopsided hat on his skull. His hole eyes regarded Persephone with a low bow and inclined head. “Congratulations on your marriage, Consort.”

“Thank you.” Persephone slipped a necklace out from beneath his crimson robes. “I was told by the king to show you this.”

Charon leaned forwards, observing the silver coin emblazoned with a tree and an infinity symbol. His eye holes widened. “Goodness. It is a beautiful coin. It shall pay fare.”

“Very good.” Persephone reached out, and Charon stiffened. He smiled and righted the lopsided hat on Charon’s head. “You may take my mother home now.”

Charon did his best to blink at the kind action, then recovered by straightening his posture. “Yes, Consort.”

Demeter followed Charon numbly to the ferry. 

Before she stepped inside, she said, “I love you very much, dear.”

Persephone murmured, “I know. I love you too.”

————

Years Later…

Persephone sat in his bedchamber, tending to his plants.

It was his task to uphold the beauty of his agricultural kingdom. His aura allowed all plants to thrive in his presence, trees growing strong trunks and vines sprouting thick foundations. The flower strains in his chambers, of all colors and types, practically had a life of their own. Crimson dahlias hung like lamps on his ceiling, yellow daffodils and white daisies decorated the walls, and multi-colored carnations sprung up along wooden furniture. For a finishing touch, Persephone always made sure to water the wild white roses curled around his bedpost, spreading their sweet scent about the room.

Persephone, after completing his personal tasks, lie on his king-sized mattress, wearing a silk white knee-length tunic woven with threads of gold about each hem.

He only had to wait a moment for Hades’ presence to be sensed by his flowers.

The dahlia lamps curved towards the door as Persephone heard loud boots against the ground. Daffodils and daisies wilted slightly, a single petal falling from each flower. Carnations curled in on themselves, as if wanting to hide in a turtle shell. The roses on his bedpost emitted a heady odor, reflecting the true feelings of Persephone as Hades framed the doorway.

Hades’ complexion was pale, a side effect of their time apart. Black tones in his clothing drowned out the blue of his eyes. A metal crown glazed black by the liquid of the River Styx and drowned in blood rubies perched on his hair.

Hades observed the plant’s reactions to him curiously, but ducked his head remorsefully. “I apologize for disturbing your beloved flowers, my king Persephone.”

Persephone lifted himself by the elbows, perched on the large mattress. His lips curved into a smile, his eyes sparkling. “You cannot help it, my king Hades. It is a risk I will gladly take.”

“Are you,” Hades raised an eyebrow, “happy to see me?”

Persephone lifted himself off the mattress, the white-gold garment swaying in an imaginary breeze. “Of course I am. You are my beloved husband, are you not?”

Hades managed a smile. “Are you ready to leave, my love?”

Persephone hummed bittersweetly. “I am only sad for my plants.” He frowned at the wilting daisies nearby. “They always die when I leave my mother’s palace.”

Hades deflated. “Do you ever...regret your choice?”

“Oh!” Persephone shook his head. “No! The Asphodel Meadows need me as well. The trees need to stay strong and sturdy. The fruits and plants need to grow, despite their poisonous properties.”

“I never understood your unfaltering optimism,” Hades said, “but I am glad you find comfort in being my consort.”

Persephone smiled softly, gliding to an oak dresser, adorned with light pink carnations. He procured the grape purple knee-length tunic he arrived at Demeter’s palace in six months ago. Darker clothing was required for Persephone’s second life as Consort of the Underworld.

Persephone saw his husband averting his gaze, and laughed. “There is no need for that, my king.”

Persephone unclasped a shoulder pin holding the white tunic together. The gold at the hem fluttered and the fabric swished as it fell off his torso. Persephone exposed his body to Hades flippantly, winking at Hades’ bashfulness.

“I see that you’ve missed me,” Persephone teased.

A flash of color reached Hades’ pale cheeks. “Of course I do. But as long as you are happy, it is my pleasure to share half of your life.”

Persephone switched tunics, securing the deep purple garment with a single fastening at the waist. He brushed off the material and fixed any stray hairs with a hand swipe. “Hm...I’m missing something.”

“Two things,” Hades said. He procured a black circlet from his shadow cloak, encrusted with several large blood rubies. “Your crown, I can provide you with. As for your ring, I believe it would be in the bottom of your jewelry box.”

“Ah!” Persephone noted the dying flowers with Hades’s continued presence, but focused on the jewelry box, instead. He flipped open the clasp on the wooden box, taking a silver ring with a single ruby in his hand. He slipped it on his finger and shut the box. Persephone then glided to Hades, grasping the crown lightly. He placed the crown on golden hair, looking slightly out of place in the darker tones.

Persephone sensed a sudden shift in the air, as if they were being watched.

He did not concern himself with it.

Instead, Persephone kissed Hades as a proper hello, content with being a god of two worlds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the wonderful comments and encouragement! It’s really helpful!
> 
> A new story will arrive next week!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
